A muzzle device is generally used on the muzzle of a firearm or cannon. Muzzle devices are used to redirect propellant gasses to counter recoil and unwanted rising of the barrel during rapid fire. Even though there are significant advantages of using a muzzle device, there are some notable disadvantages too. The present invention intends to address the drawbacks of using a muzzle device.
The cost and the tedious process involved are some of the main disadvantages related with existing muzzle devices. In particular, the cost related with existing muzzle devices and the complex process can discourage many users from utilizing a muzzle device. Thus, an efficient and financially advantageous means of installing a muzzle device is clearly needed.
Most existing muzzle devices are attached to the muzzle via threaded connections. Thus, when the muzzle device is installed, the muzzle device is rotated in a clockwise direction. When the carbon buildup on the muzzle needs to be removed or the muzzle device needs to be replaced, the muzzle device is rotated in a counterclockwise direction so that the muzzle device is detached from the barrel. Over time, the repeated use of the threads on the muzzle can damage the threading. Moreover, the threads on the muzzle device can also be damaged and using the muzzle device on a different firearm can be problematic. Thus, the firearm owner must undergo additional maintenance expenses.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention introduces a clamping mechanism for the muzzle device such that the threading of the firearm barrel remains unharmed. By utilizing the present invention, the muzzle device can be mounted onto the barrel with a clamping mechanism within a short time period and thus maximizing efficiency.